


Two People Talking -  Vila Restal and Blair Sandburg

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [10]
Category: Blake's 7, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing's still quicker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking -  Vila Restal and Blair Sandburg

**Two People Talking...**

"As I always say..." Vila said, "stealing's always quicker. And cheaper in the long run." 

"And way way _stupider_ , man! You wanted to get arrested, be my guest -" 

"Occupational hazard." Vila shrugged. "Everyone gets used to it, don't they?" 

Blair blinked. "No, man, some of us don't." 

"Never arrested?" Vila seemed to have a problem with the very idea. _"Never?"_

"Well yes, once or twice for disorderly conduct at Mom's protest marches... and that love-in for peace when I was younger that turned into a brawl, but be fair, half the campus got arrested for that. And now I think of it," he blinked again, "several more times since I've been working with the police, man. _Not_ for stealing." 

"I'm a thief, so I... thieve." 

"Maybe so, man, but not here - and not that!!" 

"I like gold!" Vila protested. "Actually, I like anything that's nice and shiny and precious, but especially gold." 

"It was a priceless seventeenth-century Spanish cross from Central America and a vital part of the University's historical-archaeological collections, and how the _hell_ you managed to get it out of all that security -" 

"What can I say?" Vila tried, and totally failed, to look modest, "I'm amazingly talented." 

"And modest with it, yeah. I can see that. But why hide the damn thing in the bullpen -" 

"Plenty of hiding places there." 

"- of Major Crimes -" 

"Well, they wouldn't look for a minor crime there, would they?" 

"- And how the hell are we gonna get it out of Simon's office and back to the campus?" 

"Why would anyone be _stupid_ enough to do that?" 

Blair looked at him as if he was mad. "Because, man, I really _don't_ want to be arrested again - and by my own captain!" 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dialogue challenge...


End file.
